


Confession is good for the Soul

by KliqzAngel



Category: Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Clueless!Christian, Jared is Jared, M/M, Steve is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/KliqzAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a new relationship, Chris has been assigned the task of telling Steve.  Chris ends up learning a thing or two himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession is good for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the football talk! I wrote this while watching the Giants Vs Redskins and figured Chris coming from Norman would be a Sooners fan.

Jared lay on the couch. His head resting in his lover’s lap, long fingers running through his hair soothingly. His eyes drooping as he rode the line between sleep and awake. He didn’t want to sleep. He was afraid to sleep, afraid if he did he’d wake up and find out his lover wasn’t there, find out their reunion hadn’t yet happened. 

“Your boy looked good,” his lover said softly, trying to get Jared to go to sleep, knowing it was truly the only thing that would heal the almost migraine Jared was in the grips of. 

“S’bout time,” Jared muttered then rolled over, shutting his eyes, Eli Manning and his Giants fading to background noise. “Sooners looked good yesterday. Like that new freshman QB y’all got.” Jared added trying to hold onto the thread of their conversation. 

“Yeah,” Christian grinned lovingly down to his boyfriend. “M’boys did good. Sleep Jay.” He ordered shaking his head at his stubborn lover. 

“S’our first full day together,” Jared pouted sniffling upset. “S’our first football day together.”

“An’ we got a while season left. I ain’t goin’ nowhere. Season’s in the can, I gotta great studio up here I can work on the album at. Ain’t no sense in you layin’ here in pain, baby. Sleep.”

“’Fraid you’ll go away,” Jared admitted quietly as his body began to relax finally under Chris’ ministrations. “Gotta schedule better next year.”

“Yeah,” Chris said softly knowing Jared was more asleep now than awake and laid his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes as the Giants gave up a touchdown to a kicker of all things going into halftime. Snorting he shook his head, glad it wasn’t the Cowboys or Jared never would have gone to sleep.

Taking a deep breath, Chris closed his own eyes, enjoying the sound of Jared’s breaths as he slept his weight in his lap, the feel of his hair under his hand. It had been a long year, and Jared was right. Their scheduling that should be so easy, had turned into a nightmare, but to be fair, their relationship had been very new when Supernatural’s summer break had started and very unplanned when they’d each been making plans for it. Next year it would be easier. Jared would know not to make so many plans for the months while Chris was filming Leverage. Chris hopefully would have an album finished and able to commit more free time to his boyfriend on his off days. 

And more importantly, friends would be told, and everyone would be on the same page. This would avoid the stress of trying to hide their secret from buddies who know them too well. Chris was well aware that was all on him. Jared had thus far taken everything pretty much in stride. His moments of stress and anxiety over ‘them’ had been few and far between. Chris was the hold back. Chris was the one who had feared telling people. Chris was the one who still wasn’t holding up his end of the bargain.

They’d made an agreement. Jared told Jensen. Christian told Steve.

Jensen had been informed, and had moved from stunned disbelief to teasing to mask his confusion. Jared was confident the teasing would be real and masking nothing soon. 

Chris still hadn’t told Steve.

And that shit really needed to change.

Jared was an amazing person. He was incredibly patient with Chris, who by his own admission could be a first class asshole and horribly difficult to deal with sometimes on the best days. Jared took it all in stride though, and just did his thing. He took crap when it needed to be taken. He gave it back when Chris needed to be smacked around to bring his feet back to the ground. He soothed and loved and comforted when Chris needed it even if he didn’t realize that was what he needed himself. 

Chris knew he was currently hiding his hurt, even though Chris’ so far lack of sharing with Steve was injuring his boyfriend terribly. The last thing Chris wanted was for Jared to decide Chris was ashamed of him. Chris had learned quickly Jared’s feelings and confidence were easier to hurt and bruise than one would imagine.

When his cell rang, Chris quickly reached behind him and grabbed it off the table behind them hoping Jared wouldn’t wake up. “Where are you asshole? Shouldn’t you be done by now? I thought you were done filming.”

“Hey, Steve,” Chris said quietly and lifting his head looked down at Jared thinking, ‘no time like the present.’ “I’m in Vancouver.”

“Oh I see how it is. I always knew you loved Jensen more than me.” Steve teased easily and Chris huffed picturing the grin on his friend’s face in his mind.

“Naw,” Chris denied, “it’s all you buddy.”

“Actually I’m not with Jensen. I’m umm… actually I’m glad you called. I got somethin’ I been meanin’ to tell you, I just…”

Silence reigned for several long moments as Chris tried to figure out what to say and Steve wondered what he was trying to say. “You’re with Jared?”

Chris was stunned before remembering it was Steve, who could practically read Chris’ mind most of the time. He really shouldn’t be surprised anymore when it happened, but somehow he always was. “Yeah,” he confirmed. “I’m with Jared.”

“And… you’re both still in one piece?” Chris wanted to be irritated with the question, but knew it was fair given him and Jared’s history. “’Course we are.” Chris answered indignantly. Fair it might be, but that didn’t mean that Chris was just gonna take it from Steve. When they’d first met him and Jared got along like oil and water. Obviously things had changed since then, but it hadn’t been easy, and it hadn’t come quickly.

“We’re umm… we’re datin’… actually.”

As the minutes ticked by without Steve answering, Chris wondered if he’d finally managed to surprise Steve. When he heard laughing though, he began to wonder if he’d broken the man’s brain. “I’m serious, Steve.” 

“I know you are asshole,” Steve threw back still laughing. “Jenny must have been pissed.”

“Well…” Chris started before frowning. “How’d you know?”

“’Cause now he owes me a new guitar, five shows of my choosing and a dozen songs co-written and recorded with me on any number of albums I choose. That boy’s gonna be my bitch though the next millennium!”

“YOU BET ON US?” Chris shouted then remembering Jared, looked down into hazel eyes half amused and half annoyed from pain. “Sorry, babe.” Chris said and leaning down kissed Jared’s temple. Jared just smiled and rolled back onto his back again, closing his eyes once more.

“Aww ain’t y’all so cute,” Steve teased using the fake twang he’d learned from years spent around Jensen and Chris.

“Shut up asshole,” Chris muttered. “He’s got one of his headaches. I jus’ woke him up.”

“Go make him some of the tea I sent him,” Steve ordered suddenly serious. “It should be in the kitchen, in the cabinet above the kettle on his stove, in a black canister unless he’s moved it since I was there last.”

 

Chris carefully moved himself from under Jared who shifted around curling up into a ball as Chris headed into the kitchen, finding the tea right where Steve said it would be. “Since when do you hang out at Jared’s?” Chris asked and Steve snorted. “Since we have two very difficult friends in common? Since he’s a great guy to hang out with? Since he knew I was the only one he could talk to about you who wouldn’t have a fit?”

“You… he… what?” Chris stammered frowning as Jared’s insistence that he tell Jensen and Chris tell Steve suddenly made more sense and at the same time more confusing.

“He couldn’t exactly talk to Jensen about his feelings, now could he?” Steve said calmly. “You and I both know Jensen doesn’t take change or surprise well. So, he couldn’t exactly confide in him. Our bet aside, I have no doubt Jensen is taking his time getting use to this. Jared must have threatened him within an inch of his life to keep him from telling me. You better treat him good, Chris. Jared… well he can be a lot more fragile than people assume. Jensen and I are used to your crap, but he ain’t. You’ll hurt him a lot more, and a lot deeper than you’ll ever know. Just remember that. When you think he’s upset or that his feelings are hurt? It’s about ten times worse than what you think. He’s a good guy; just… treat him right, Chris. I mean it.”

Chris was quiet for a moment, buying himself time filling the kettle and watching it as if it would fail to boil if he didn’t. “I can’t say I love him today, right this second, but if I lost him today? If I messed this up tomorrow and I never saw him again… I can say for sure I wouldn’t stop hurtin’ for a real long time.”

“Good,” Steve said in that way of his of making one word mean a whole book’s worth. “Make him his tea, put him to bed after he drinks it, and remember he’s an affectionate guy. Snuggling will get you big bonus points. You need advice, call me.” 

Then he was gone and Chris was left wondering how he’d gotten so lucky. He had a best friend who understood him. He had a boyfriend who was willing to take all the weight onto his own shoulders. Chris had no doubt Jared was well aware how difficult things would be between Jensen and whoever told him. Because he loved Chris, he’d taken the bullet himself to prevent discontent the two friends. He wasn’t entirely happy about it, and was planning on having a discussion about them sharing the weight of the hard shit in their relationship, but not that day, or week, or maybe even soon. Chris had a feeling this was part of Jared’s own coping mechanism in dealing with this relationship that was so new and apparently more frightening for him than Chris had guessed.

Chris was definitely a lucky bastard. 

Putting a tea bag in the cup, Chris covered it with hot water, before heading off to gather his boyfriend and follow his best friend’s instructions.

If Steve never knew Chris liked the cuddling as much as Jared did, it would be more than alright.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several older fics that I have decided to post to AO3. They've resided for years on my personal archive, but I am thinking of getting rid of it. I want to make sure some of them are posted here. So, if you think you read this or some others I am posting over the next few days somewhere before... you probably have. They were also posted on LiveJournal.


End file.
